The Lion and the Lioness
by JLSendsHisRegards
Summary: Carrying on from where A Dance with Dragons left off for Jaime. *SPOILERS AHEAD* Believing Sansa Stark is with the Hound, Sandor Clegane, Jaime Lannister sets off with Brienne of Tarth to prevent the Hound from killing her. However, It was all just an elaborate plot to bring Jaime to Lady Stoneheart and the Brotherhood without Banners.


**Jaime**

Brienne lead the way, up and down a hill and past a small camp of villagers, exiled from their homes; burnt by the deceased Ser Gregor Clegane. The Mountain's brother, the Hound is holding Sansa, and will kill the girl if Jaime does not go with Brienne of Tarth.

"How long did you say, _wench?_" Jaime said, in a mocking tone.

"I told you, _kingslayer. _A days ride." She said back, scornfully.

"So where is she?"

"North of here, across the River Road and the Red Fork."

Jaime sighed, "I've heard of a certain lady who has apparently rose from the dead, if the tales be true. Have you? She was last seen near where you described."

"Jaime, I'm sorry."

"_What?_"_ This wench is going to take me to Stoneheart._

"Lady Stoneheart, she took me for a betrayer, she gave me a choice, the sword or the noose. They would kill me and Podrick Payne, or I would bring you to her. _I'm sorry Jaime, _I saw Pod on the brink of death, he's a _child._" She sobbed, though no tears were saw. A hand swept her blonde hair from her eyes. _Golden hair. Cersei. I need Cersei, she may be going mad but I need her._

"So you'll let me go?"

"Never."

Jaime spurred his horse around, south towards King's Landing, towards the Red Keep, towards _Cersei. _He saw Brienne turn around, galloping after him. The horse she rode was bigger, stronger and faster. But she had not caught him yet. His horse splashed through a stream, through a mud puddle and up a small hill. He turned his head for a slight look, but Brienne was not there. _Where is the stupid wench? _He turned around, and there she was.

"You're not going anywhere, _Kingslayer._" Her face was full of rage.

"So what if a child dies, hundreds die all the could just run off, disappear, flee to Tarth."

"I will not let Pod die!" She shouted at him, Oathkeeper in hand, the lion's eyes on the pommel shone like two stars. "I will not let a child die,""

She swung Oathkeeper into the air, and brought it down. But not to kill Jaime. To kill the horse. One quick slice of the blade was all it took, and the horses head was gone. Blood sputterd out from the neck and the head. _Fucking wench. _The body of the horse fell to the side, and Jaime fell the other way, to avoid being crippled again. His sword was out, feeling awkward in his left hand. He thrust the sword upwards, into Brienne's horse. _A horse for a horse._ She was not quick to react, so the horse fell on top of her. A bundle of wench and horse fell down the hill, and Jaime ran after them. Innards came pouring out of the horse, and blood was coming out of Brienne's leg. She let out a scream of pain.

"Jaime, help me, please!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry, wench." He fought back had told him tears were a sign of weakness in a man. A dagger he carried was unsheathed.

"No, Jaime, _PLEASE!_" She sobbed even more. "Take me to a maester, do not kill me please!" She was tiring herself out.

"I must, Brienne." At this point, he was crying, ignoring whatever his father had said. "I don't know why... Why I must, but I must, Brienne. I must."

Brienne was sobbing and wailing from the intense pain, and Jaime crying quietly.

"J-J-Jaime, I... I..." The pain was so unbearable for her, she wailed even louder. Nobody heard, except for Jaime.

"You what, Brienne?" Jaime wiped away tears from his face.

"I love y-you, Kingslayer." The howling echoed around them.

"I love you too, wench. But I shall give you the gift of mercy."

"P-P-Please, J-Jaime, no." Brienne's large hands grabbed Jaime, but he wiggled out of her grasp.

"I'm so sorry, wench." He slid his dagger in her heart, and watched her life drain away.

******* (DO EXTRA HERE, WHEN HE IS TRAVELLING TORK)

"_Jaime_?" Cersei said in shock. "You're here, you're finally here. You can be Tommens hand!"

"Sweet sister, let me think on that. No one knows I have come. I went through the sewers, for _you._" Jaime said. "I don't care if you fucked Lancel or Moonboy, I _need _you Cersei."

She started kissing him on the neck, Jaime doing the same. His cock was growing hard, and the breeches started to bulge. He pushed his s onto the bed, ripping off her clothes and revealing her beautifully formed breasts. His hands gently squeezed them, making his cock bulge even more.

"We are one.. Yes, me and you," Cersei started to sigh.

Jaime ripped her dress off, and started to undo his breeches. His cock was in his hand, and he started to enter her wet cunt. She let out a sigh of pleasure, and gripped onto the bed sheets. He was thrusting hard and fast, his cock engulfed in warm and wet liquid.

"Oh Jaime," she screamed quietly as he thrust his cock inside her once more. "_Oooohhh Jaime_!"

Ten thrusts later, he filled her with his seed. He pulled his cock out of her cunt, and she got on her knees and started to suck._ This is new, _he thought. _Has she been learning from a whore since I've been gone?_ Jaime let out several sighs of pleasure, until his seed was over her face. She started to lick the hot liquid from his cock, and her face. Jaime kissed her, not caring that his seed was now inside his mouth.


End file.
